


The sussest game yet

by Enter_Neem



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enter_Neem/pseuds/Enter_Neem





	The sussest game yet

The buzzer starts red runs in the admin followed closely by black. Turquoise runs for electrical, hoping no one notices he really doesn't have a task to do there. He's the imposter after all. Turquoise runs around until he finds a vent. He pops inside and as he's running through the vents towards storage, he imagines he sees someone running around the corner just ahead of him. How could that be? Turquoise is the only imposter on this ship. He shakes it off. Coming up in storage, he sees orange and swiftly dispatches her. Back into the vents! Turquoise runs back towards admin, hoping to catch either red or black alone. He sees red with his hat slightly askew, looking disheveled. "Had a quick "body scan" with black eh?" He asks cheekily. With a quick twist of the neck red is a goner. Turquoise exits the room, running down the hall to find black. All of a sudden the lights go out. Now that is really strange. He definitely hadn't done any sabotage so who had? Turquoise races to the main room and calls an emergency meeting as quickly as he can. Everyone joins in questioning "why?" And " turquoise sus?" And of course "let's vote turquoise off because he called an emergency meeting lol." Turquoise puts in the chat "hey guys super cazsh just checking how many assassins are in this round?" Yellow says "I think there's just one." "Okay cool" says turquoise, "I haven't seen any dead bodies so I'm just trying to make sure no one is dead." Of course as everyone can see, red and orange are both dead. Everyone has a laugh at turquoise's expense, not knowing that turquoise is just playing stupid and totally knew that there were already people dead. Turquoise laughs along "lmao I'm such a goof haha. Let's all vote to skip the vote." The game continues. turquoise waits for everyone to leave and hops in the vents and comes out in admin. he's looking for his next victim, when the lights go out again. Now turquoise is stumbling through the dark along with every crewmate on this sorry ship. Was he going mad?? unable to see, turquoise trips and smacks his face on the floor. He looks behind him under his ankles trying to see what threw him to the ground, and is astonished to see a bone protruding from yellow's beautiful body. Turquoise swallows hard. Something truly sus is going on here. 

Come back for part two.


End file.
